un amor nunca es imposible
by kurenai Hatake
Summary: kurenai esta enamorada de un compañero de grupo, despues de un tiempo descubre que este tiene atencion especial en ella y que despues de todo no son tan diferentes
1. Encuentro

Aclaraciones: los personajes no me pertenecen

_**Aclaraciones: los personajes no me pertenecen **_

_**Esta historia es completamente destinta a el verdadero trama de naruto**_

**Un amor nunca es imposible **

A Veces las personas nos hundimos tanto en nuestro mundo que no nos percatamos de que estamos en un mundo donde tenemos que mantenernos alertas. Yo soy una de ellas.

Mi nombre es Kurenai, tengo 17 años y curso la preparatoria en un "reconocido" instituto de mi ciudad. No tengo a nadie en el mundo mas que a mi padre adoptivo, fui abandonada justo después de nacer. Soy una chica que a vista de los populares soy basura social, a la de mi familia soy extremadamente rara, a la de mis amigos soy normal y a mi punto de vista… bueno en realidad dudo de mi propia existencia

Generalmente estoy pensando en los problemas que afronta la humanidad y como toda chica a mi edad en el chico que me atrae…

Kurenai, ¿me podrías explicar esto? – me pregunto Kakashi y con gusto lo hice. Kakashi era mi mejor amigo, mejor dicho era como un padre o un hermano para mí.

Sin darme cuenta me volví a hundir en mis pensamientos hasta que escuche la campana que avisaba que era hora del descanso. Salí tranquilamente del aula y me dirigí junto con Kakashi y Anko hacia el jardín (donde comúnmente pasábamos los descansos). Al llegar ahí nos sentamos bajo un gran árbol. Estábamos hablando acerca de un reciente problema que tenia un grupo social llamado EMO cuando…

Itachi a la vista, repito nos invade Itachi– dijo Kakashi – se acerca se acerca y esta aquí...

Yo mantenía la vista hacia el pasto

Kurenai – dijo Itachi

¿MA-mande? – pregunte yo incrédula de que se dirigiera a mi. Itachi inclino su cabeza quedando a nivel de la mía. Esto provoco un notable sonrojo

Oye me he enterado de que tienes el mejor promedio en historia – dijo en una voz muy baja – y me… bueno me gustaría saber si me podrías ayudar a poder comprenderla mejor.

Emp. Si- respondí

Bueno gracias – dijo con una calida sonrisa en su rostro - ¿en tu casa o en la mía?

En mi casa a las 7:30 – dije con toda seguridad. Y le pase mi dirección y a petición de el mi numero de celular y el me dio el suyo. Cuando se alejo solté un suspiro y me hundí en el pasto.

Vaya, si que es rápido – dijo Kakashi. Anko y yo lo miramos con gran curiosidad – es algo que nunca comprenderán, es como quien dice cosa de hombres, y ya no les diré nada mas.

Bueno independientemente de las cosas de hombres – dijo Anko – vas a estar sola con el, en tu casa y sin tu padre ahí

Yo solo la mire. Anko no acostumbraba a hablar de esa manera, creo que yo se lo pegue. No tuve nada mas que decir – pero a el no le gusto y es novio de…

Kurenai – dijo Kakashi seriamente – los hombres enamorados o no, ante esta situación somos mas calientes que el sol, el simple hecho de tener pareja no nos limita a querer saborear a otras chicas. Eso explica la existencia de las prostitutas. – yo lo mire con asombro, Kakashi era sobre protector en cuanto hacia mi – solo te diré algo… si trata de tener algo contigo…no te dejes llevar mas allá de un simple faje.

P, pero no-no creo que el quiera eso conmigo… y si así es juro que no me dejare llevar – dije mientras me ponía de pie debido a que ya había sonado la campana - ¿podrían acompañarme para que no pase nada?

Anko no podía porque tenia una cita con un chico "sexy" de por ahí, pero mi hermanito Kakashi decidió que era mala idea dejarme sola con ese calenturiento. Nos retiramos hacia ese sitio de torturas llamado salón de clases. Para ser sincera otra vez las clases se me pasaron rápido, no dejaba de repasar las palabras de Itachi. Para salir de la escuela me fui con Kakashi en su auto. Al llegar a mi casa notamos que se veía un poco sucia así de que decidimos hacer limpieza. Nos sobro suficiente tiempo como para que yo me bañara y me arreglara para recibir a Itachi y Kakashi se quedo preparándome unas de las deliciosas galletas cuya receta era de la familia Hatake. Cuando bajo suena el timbre, miro por el ojillo, era Itachi.

Abre, yo me iré al cuarto de huéspedes – dijo Kakashi mientras se dirigía hacia la mencionada habitación.

Abrí la puerta y me saludo eufóricamente.

Hola Kurenai – dijo el. Se acerco a mi y me beso la mejilla

Hola itachi – salude – pasa ponte cómodo

Gracias, bueno, me podrías prestar tu computadora – dijo – es que debo de checar algo en Internet

Si, ven, esta arriba – dije mientras me dirigía hacia las escaleras y el iba tras de mi. Al estar frente a la puerta de mi habitación siento su mano en mi hombro

No lo puedo creer – exclamo con sorpresa - ¿te gusta 30 seconds to mars?

Si, los amo – respondí mientras abría la puerta y encendía la luz. El se quedo mudo, no dejaba de observar las paredes pintadas de color negro con miles de imágenes de 30stm, simple plan, green day, entre otras bandas. Y las paredes gris que mostraban unas frases en italiano y otros idiomas.

Tu habitación es tan… tan genial – dijo – es de clima agradable y con una oscuridad que aquí se puede vivir para siempre. Además la música lo complementa demasiado bien.

¿Tú la decoraste?

Afirme con un leve movimiento de cabeza

Eres genial, en serio, te admiro – dijo el

Gracias, bueno ahí esta la computadora – dije

Se sentó en mi cama y la prendió. Yo me senté a un lado de el…

g-gustas algo de comer – pregunte - ¿galletas? ¿Agua soda o lo que sea?


	2. confesiones

Emp…

Emp…. Deja lo pienso – dijo mientras se llevaba el dedo a la boca. Lucía realmente sexy. – una galleta y un vaso de… - se detuvo. Me miro con cara de vergüenza.

¿De leche? – Pregunte.- vamos no te avergüences

Si, es que suena realmente patético que alguien de mi edad aun beba leche- dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre mi pierna – a veces siento que el mundo no me comprende.

Me preocupaba, en realidad era en serio lo que decía. Si tan solo supiera que yo pensaba lo mismo que el, para ser sinceros desde un principio me di cuenta de que su vida apestaba mas que deedee (una compañera del colegio de la autora que huele mal xD)

No saben cuantas ganas me daban de tomar su rostro y besarlo para después decirle que yo si lo comprendía y que hasta seria capaz de dar mi vida por el. No me quedo de otra mas que decir…

Si, el mundo no es más que un gran pedazo de mierda que cree que la sociedad es lo más importante- dije – pero yo pensaba que eras de las personas que no tenían problema alguno con la vida.

Te equivocas – dijo el – te puedo asegurar de que tu vida marcha mejor que la mía.

Entonces… ¿me vas a contar tus desventuras? – pregunte

Creo que eso es lo que prosigue a las quejas – dijo mientras levantaba esa bella y negra ceja y tocaba su lacio y largo cabello.

Bueno, entonces esperame – dije - deja voy por dos vasos de leche y una buena cantidad de galletas.

Al bajar me dirigí hacia la habitación de huéspedes para contarle a Kakashi. Al entrar me lleve la sorpresa de que no había nadie, solo estaba una nota que decía

Las cosas saldrán bien, estoy seguro de eso, te llamo mas tarde para que me des un informe de lo sucedido

Maldito Kakashi, me había abandonado con un chico completamente extraño en mi casa, trate de relajarme y fui a la cocina y tome unas cuantas galletas y serví en dos grandes tazas leche. De la manera más callada tenia pensado subir las escaleras y dirigirme hacia el teléfono para preguntarle a Kakashi el motivo por el cual me había dejado ahí sola, abrí la puerta de mi habitación para poder tomar el teléfono. Cuando abrí la puerta observe a Itachi que mantenía sobre una de sus muñecas una navaja que hacia tiempo ya había dejado de usar.

¿Qué demonios te pasa? – grite después de poner la leche y galletas sobre una mesilla y me acercaba a el - ¿acaso quieres llegar a ser como… - me quede callada, estaba a punto de decir como yo cuando escucho que Itachi me dice lo que yo me había callado – disculpa, ¿Por qué dices eso?

Es notable en una persona como tu – dijo seriamente – eres completamente depresiva Kurenai, he notado esos cortes en tus brazos y estoy seguro de que también los tienes en las piernas. Eso es lo que explica el que uses un chaquetin que te cubra las muñecas y que nunca uses faldas, además tengo igual o mas motivos que tu para hacerlo. De eso estoy seguro.

Itachi, ven acá – le dije para que se sentara a un lado de mi en la cama - cuéntame tus problemas.

Itachi se sentó a un lado de mi, era un momento realmente inolvidable el estar sentada a un lado del amor de tu vida mientras este te cuenta abiertamente sus problemas y con la canción I don't love you de my chemical romance de fondo, realmente la situación estaba como para llorar.

En el momento en que me comento sus temores en la vida me sorprendió que incluyera el temer que la persona a la que el ama, según el no le corresponda, y temia decirselo por que lo creyera un lunatico. Esto me partio el corazon, estaba enamorado de otra chica quien estaba segura de que no seria yo

No creo que ella sea capaz de hacerte eso – dije seriamente mientras le tomaba por la barbilla. Lo solté y me acosté en la cama – eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido y creme que así te consideran los demás. – en lo que termine de decir eso el se acostó a un lado de mi y me dijo.

Y tu eres de las pocas personas que me comprenden… - dijo – ahora yo te aré una pregunta que quiero que respondas con toda sinceridad…

¿Cuál? – pregunte

Itachi levanto su cabeza y se acomodo de costado y sus labios quedaban casi cercanos a un extremo de los míos. Me sonroje bruscamente

¿Eres novia de Kakashi? - pregunto mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

No ¿se puede saber el motivo de tu pregunta? – cuestione.

Si – dijo mientras acercaba su rostro a un punto en el que nuestros labios se rozaban. – pero no en este momento. – dijo mientras aparaba su rostro de mi y se volvía a recostar por completo en la cama. Yo lo miraba de una manera intrigante. – tienes un gran intelecto, pero, aun eres muy inocente… será mejor que demos este tema por concluir. Ahora mi estimada Kurenai, cuéntame de tu vida… ¿Por qué eres una persona tan depresiva?

Lo mire con gran asombro, nunca creí que el se interesara en mi vida.

Bueno, en realidad mi vida no tiene nada de interesante – dije mientras le dirigía una sonrisa – soy como cualquier otra chica en este mundo.

Pero ¿Dónde naciste? – pregunto mientras me dirigía una sonrisa. En realidad no quería entrar en detalles con le, temía que mi vida le asustara y saliera huyendo de mi casa.

Nací en quien sabe donde, soy hija de no se quien – dije tranquilamente mientras observaba detalladamente el techo - lo único que se es que no tengo a nadie mas que a mi padre o mejor dicho, a la persona que ha cuidado de mi todos estos años – mira cuanta atención ponía – crecí de una manera diferente, nunca me ayudaban a hacer tareas, nunca pensé como otros niños de mi edad…

¿Entonces siempre has mantenido diferentes pensamientos al resto del mundo? – pregunto. A lo cual yo asentí con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Sentí su fría mano posarse sobre la mía, yo me quede inmóvil – tenemos mucho en común, nunca pensé encontrar a alguien con quien podría identificarme tanto.

Yo me sonroje violentamente, trate de respirar lentamente para poder controlar mi ritmo cardiaco. En ese justo momento en el que pensaba decir unas cuantas cosas mas para concluir en un _y me enamore _suena el teléfono, conteste rápidamente.

Hola Kakashi – salude – si estoy bien…

Observe como me miraba Itachi al mencionar el nombre de Kakashi… ¿acaso serian celos?


End file.
